The uncovered truth
by Queen of Ice
Summary: Ñëýø Ãàððè\Äðàêî.


**__**

Íå ïðåêðûòàÿ ïðàâäà.

Àâòîð:Amy Crosby

Ïåðåâîä:Queen of Ice.

Áåòà:Black Cat

Ïýéðèíã:Ãàððè\Äðàêî

Æàíð: Romance/Humor

Ðåéòèíã:R

Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ ïåðåâîä÷èêà:ïîñâÿùàåòñÿ **_Ïàíè Íàðöèññå_**

Ïëàù ñêîëüçèë âîêðóã êîìíàòû, çàäåâàÿ ïîë.

Ïðîñòûíè ðàçâåâàþòñÿ,òÿæåëûå îäåÿëà âçäûõàþò, äðàãîöåííûå êàìíè ñ øóìîì ïàäàþò ñî ñòîëáèêà êðîâàòè.

"Ïîò-òåð."

Áðþíåò òîëüêî ñèëüíåå óòêíóëñÿ â ïðîñòûíè.

"Çàêðîé îêíî,Ïîòòåð."

Ñîííîå áîðìîòàíèå "Ñàì çàêðîé."

"Ïîòòòòòåð", ïðîòÿæíî.

Ñêðèï ïðóæèí.

Áîëåçíåííûé ñòîí ìóñêóëîâ.

Çâóê çàêðûâàþùåãîñÿ îêíà.

Çâóê òÿæåëûå øàãîâ.

Îäåÿëà îòêèíóòû.

"Ñ÷àñòëèâ òåïåðü?" âîð÷ëèâî.

"Íåò, òâîè íîãè õîëîäíûå." âðåäíî.

Äîëãîå ìîë÷àíèå.

"Ïîòòåð?"

Õðþêîíüå îòêóäà-òî èç ïîä ïîäóøêè.

''Ïîòòòòòåð.''

"×òî?"

"Ó òåáÿ î÷åíü õîëîäíûå íîãè." æàëîáíî.

Îäåÿëà îòêèäûâàþòñÿ, è ïîêàçûâàåòñÿ ãîëîâà.

Ïåðåñå÷åíèå äâóõ âçãëÿäîâ.

"ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ."

Óñìåøêà.

"Òû íå ãîâîðèë òàê, êîãäà ÿ òðàõíóë òåáÿ ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ."

Ïîæàòèå ïëå÷àìè.

"È ýòèì óòðîì.''

Õìóðûé âçëÿä.

''Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ ïîìíþ, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèë ñîâñåì äðóãîå, Ìàëôîé, ÷òî òû--"

Ãóáû íà ãóáàõ.

Áèòâà ÿçûêîâ.

Ñòîí.

Îäèí îòñòðàíèëñÿ.

"ß òîæå íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé" íåæíî.

Ñíîâà ëåã, áåäðà íà îäíîì óðîâíå.

"Òâîè íîãè âñå-åùå õîëîäíûå.

Âçäîõ.

Ìîë÷àíèå.

"Ìàëôîé?"

"Õìì?"

"Îñòàëîñü âñåãî äâå íåäåëè."

Ïîäíÿòàÿ áðîâü. "Òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ìåíÿ êàê æèëåòêó, Ïîòòåð?"

"Íåò."óãðþìî.

Ñòóê ñåðäöà ."Ëæåö."

Âçãëÿä.

"Ëæåö, ëæåö-øòàíû â îãíå. "Ïîåò ïåñíþ.

"Çàòêíèñü". Îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ.

Ìîë÷àíèå.

"Îñòàëîñü âñåãî äâå íåäåëè..."

"...è ýòî ïðåêðàñíîå îñâîáîæäåíèå îò âñÿêîãî ìóñîðà..."

"...áîëüøå íå áóäåò Õîãâàðòñà..."

"...ñâîáîäåí îò âñåé ýòîé êó÷è õëàìà äëÿ âñåãî õîðîøåãî..."

"...ÿ íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ìû ïîêèäàåì åãî..."

"...ÿ íå ìîãó äîæäàòüñÿ âûõîäà â ðåàëüíûé ìèð..."

"...áîëüøå íå áóäåò òåïëûõ âå÷åðîâ â ãîñòèíîé..."

"...ñâîáîäåí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äåëàòü âñå ÷òî ,÷åðò ïîáåðè, ß çàõî÷ó..."

" ...ÿ íå õî÷ó óõîäèòü..."

"...ÿ íå ìîãó äîæàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè îòñþäà."

Äîëãîå ìîë÷àíèå.

"Ìàëôîé?" êîëåáëåòñÿ.

"Õìì?" çàäóì÷èâî.

"Ãäå òû áóäåøü ðàáîòàòü?"

"Ïîòòåð. ß-ìèëëèîðäåð. Êîìó íóæíà ðàáîòà?"íàñìåøëèâî.

Âçäîõ.

"À ÷òî?"

"Ïðîñòî èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ. "ïàóçà. "ß åäó â Àâñòðàëèþ".

"Àâñòðàëèÿ! Òàì õîòÿ áû åñòü âîëøåáíèêè?''

Çàêàòèë ãëàçà.

"Êîíå÷íî. Ãåðìèîíà óçíàâàëà. Ó íèõ îäíà èç ëó÷øèõ øêîë â ìèðå, ïîñëå Õîãâàðòñà."

Ïîõðþêèâàíèå."ßñíî.Äîñòàòî÷íî áåçíàäåæíî íàâåðíî.''

Òîë÷îê "Íå áóäü òàêèì âðåäíûì" òèõî "Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë îíè èùóò ó÷èòåëÿ Çàêëèíàíèé."

Ñêåïòè÷åñêè."Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ó÷èòü êàêèõ òî ñîïëèâûõ àâñòðàëèéöåâ?Çàêëèíàíèÿì?'' âçäîõ.'' Ãîñïîäü ïîìîãè âñåì íàì."

Óïîðíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Ñêðèï çóáîâ.

"Òàê ÷òî, Ïîòòåð? Òû åäåøü æèòü íà äðóãîé ñòîðîíå çåìëè."

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

"Ê òåïëó è ïûëè."

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

"Ó÷èòü Çàêëèíàíèÿì."

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

"À òàêæå ê ñåêñóàëüíûì àññèñòåíòàì."

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

''È ê òåïëîé ïîãîäå, ïëÿæàì è ãîðÿ÷èì ìóæ÷èíàì.''

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

"Ïîòòåð."

Òèõîå ïîñàïûâàíèå.

"Òû ïëà÷åøü, Ïîòòåð?"

"Íåò".

"Ëæåö."

"Ñïîé ïåñíþ, è ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå çàãîâîðþ ñ òîáîé."

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

Òåïëàÿ ôèãóðà ïåðåâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è óòûêàåòñÿ â òåïëóþ êîæó.

"×òî ñëó÷èëîñü óïàâøèå äóõîì êàëüñîíû??"

"ß äóìàë--"

"Õìì?"

Ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè "Òû ìîã áû ïîåõàòü ñî ìíîé."

Âîçìóùåííî."Òû â ñâîåì óìå?"

Ìîë÷àíèå.

Óòêíóëñÿ â ïîäóøêó.

"Çàáóäü, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë."

"Òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ ïîåäó ñ òîáîé? Ïîêà òû áóäåøü ó÷èòü â Àâñòðàëèè?"

Ìîë÷àíèå.

"Ïîòòåð, òû ñâàëèëñÿ ñ äåðåâà?"

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

"Øêîëà ðÿäîì ñ ïëÿæåì"

"Ñîëåíàÿ âîäà ïîâðåäèò ìîèì âîëîñàì."

"Âñåãäà ñâåòèò ñîëíöå."

"ß ëåãêî ñãîðàþ".

"Âñåãäà òåïëî--"

"ß íåíàâèæó òåïëî."

"Ìíîãî áëîíäèíîâ áóäóò ðàäû âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ òîáîé."

"Ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ áðþíåòû. "Íåæíî "Ñî øðàìàìè."

Ñòóê ñåðäöà.

"ß êóïëþ òåáå êåíãóðó."

"×òî-òî ñëèøêîì ïîõîæå íà éî-éî."

"Òîãäà êîàëó." 

Ðàçìûøëÿåò.

"Êîãäà òû óåçæàåøü?"

"×åðåç ìåñÿö."

Ïîöåëóé íà ïëå÷å.

"Ìîãó ÿ íàçâàòü êîàëó êàê çàõî÷ó?"

Ñòðàñòíûå ïîöåëóè.

"ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ãàððè."

"ß âîñïðèíèìàþ ýòî êàê "äà", Äðàêî?"

Ìîêðûå íåæíûå ïîöåëóè.

"Ìîãó ÿ âçÿòü ñ ñîáîé áåëüå ñ äðàãîöåííîñòÿìè?"

"Òû ìîæåøü âçÿòü âñå, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü."

Ïðè÷ìîêèâàþùèå çâóêè.

Ðóêè ãëàäÿò êîæó. Ñåíñàöèÿ.

"Òâîè íîãè âñå-åùå õîëîäíûå."

Âçäîõ.

"ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé."

Êîíåö.


End file.
